Romeo and Juliet?
by nerdygummies
Summary: Annabeth is a jew. Percy is a german. Hitler wants to kill all jews. Percy is just about cold-hearted as Hitler and thinks that jews, especially women, are worthless...until he meets Annabeth. Percy will be a bit OOC in the beginning. World war AU.
1. Taken Over

**Hello! This is my 2** **nd** **story. Currently I am writing for Psychopathic Love. I was going to write one at a time but then I got this AU story in my mind while I was reading a Nazi book. This story is around Percy and Annabeth, not Bella and Edward. I am not really into much history so please don't get mad or not read because some of my facts may be wrong. BTW Hitler is part of the story. This whole story will be in Narrator POV and there may be some so called sexual scenes which will NOT be written graphically. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

 **Narrator POV**

"Mom!" Annabeth screamed as Nazi soldiers took her mother away. She grabbed their shirts and begged them to let her go. Soon after, she was hit and but into a cramped truck with girls her age.

All the girls looked sad and beaten and this gave Annabeth even more the reason to survive. She would not lose to these unrighteous people. The truck finally came to a stop and the girls were forced out. The weather was in its worst form: Humid and hot. The soldiers tied our hands together and pushed. Annabeth struggled and kicked until she was out of energy. As she walked, almost dragged, her eyes met with a soldier that had a shiny badge. She kicked him she as dragged and glared at him. His face turned red with anger.

He grabbed Annabeth by her collar and was about to punch her but then he let go and said," Hurry up and go you stupid girl. No need for me to waste my energy on you. Someone will punish you later."

Once we got into a camp place, people came and told us strip so that they can take any valuables on us. Some girls had necklaces or rings that were taken. Once we were finished stripping, they took us to our room. It was small and cramped. For all the girls the sleep would be hard. They gave us a stale blanket for each person. It was almost midnight. The soldiers told us to go to bed if they wanted to another day. In the night, girls next to you would accidently or purposely steal you blanket. It caused terrible fights.

Then I thought," I definitely must get out of here."

"Percy, Hitler wants to see you." Someone called to him.

"Yes, Sir." He replied and found his way to Hitler's office. _Knock Knock_

"Come in." Hitler said in a rough but sugary voice. Percy took a bow and sat down.

"Perseus, we will be going into war soon. To me, you are like a son I will never have. If I fail, I wish that you, and non-other, would continue my passion. Why do I put my trust in you, a mere 18 year-old boy? That is because in many ways, we are alike. I have grown up with many women in my younger days and I know how to flatter them and now I know how to bring people to listen and believe me." He looked at Percy. "You and I have the ability to pull out what the people want most and use it. And that is special my boy.

"Let me tell you something, Perseus. Women are not needed in this world other than laboring. I have gathered all the Jew virgins and placed them in a camp. You will be the Reichsführer( **Empire-Leader)"**

Hitler placed Percy's hand on his heart and said," Promise me Perseus, to never marry or fall in love."

"I promise to never marry or fall in love." Percy said without a second thought.

"Good. Believe me, women are a troublesome bunch." Then Percy was excused and was brought to the camp.

Percy, proud with his new position, called to the soldiers," Take out the girls from the truck and do it quickly." One by one, the girls were either pushed or dragged out of the car. Percy observed them and thought," Girls are so powerless. When they are pushed, they fall, when they are hit, they bleed and cry."

Suddenly he heard soldiers yell and a certain woman. She was kicking and punching everywhere. He paid no attention to her but as she was dragged, she kicked him in the leg. His anger went up and was about to punch her when he realized he could give her the worst punishment later. Even as she was dragged, she gave Percy a death glare with her mesmerizing grey eyes.

All day he gave orders and watched over soldiers and the women. On his mind the girl who kicked him whirled in his mind.

The day was almost over. He went to his room to sleep for tomorrow because tomorrow would be the special treatment day. And his treatment would be most painful to the girl with the grey eyes.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to make it long but then i decided to make the 2nd chapter long with all the drama. And I know what you're thinking. Why is Percy so mean and so violent?! I cannot spoil it so just know that deep inside, Percy is still the same Percy you know.**

 **Percabeth is to come soon. Thank you for reading and tell me if there are any errors.**

 **Quote: It is not the strong one that wins, its the one who wins that is strong.**


	2. The Special Treatment?

**Hello! Currently I am traveling with my mom so I will not be able to write much this month. Please understand.. And thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you strictly dislike anything that is close to do with a bit of rapey stuff( nothing graphical as you will see because this story focuses on Percabeth) I will tell you that you can skip or just lightly read it. Don't worry about it though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO characters.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I shivered in the coldness of the air. Someone had taken my blanket in the night. Light was not seen in this room so I presumed it was still night. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I decided to look around the camp and possibly escape. I was only in my undergarments and so were the other girls. To walk around like this was simply embarrassing. I fumed at the thought that these Hitler men were such vulgar people to have taken our clothes. And that special treatment…

I thought for a moment on what I should do with my body. Then I got an idea. My mother had always told me to use my surroundings and be wise to not use less than you can.

Quietly, I grabbed a blanket closest to me and wrapped it around my body. I had brought a few rubber bands (because without rubber bands, it is hard to keep your hair out of your face) and so I tied the end of the blanked to the other end of the blanket. It was an okay shirt-dress.

Slowly, without stepping on anyone's body, I crept out of the room. Outside, it was even colder. There were a few tents around the place. It was nice to feel the fresh air on my skin. I put the design of this camp in my mind so that I could plan an escape.

Strangely, there weren't any guards around the camp. They were probably sleeping or something. Quickly I analyzed the camp area and walked toward my tent.

"Johnson, I am telling you, Sir Percy is really annoying. It's 1:00am and he wants us on stakeout. I don't know why Hitler admires him", someone said.

"Ah shit!" I said to myself quietly. They were coming my way. I hid behind a tent.

"You're right", someone, whom I presume was Johnson, said," It's not like any of the girls are going to escape." They laughed together.

The two walked to the front of the tent I was hiding behind at.

"Now's my chance." I ran to my tent. The entrance was just beyond my fingertips and-

"So you two thought that none of the girls would try to escape or walk around?" He held my arm tightly.

I knew this voice. I had heard it somewhere. Of course! It was that guy I kicked. I smiled in my head at that thought. But soon that smile turned into a frown. Oh crap. If I kicked him, he certainly won't let me go easily. Why did I have to kick him of all people?

Percy continued," What should be your punishment?" He looked at the guards but seemed to indirectly talk to me. "No. I will leave that to Sir Hitler. But you," He turned to me," You will receive the special treatment a bit early." He smiled very evilly.

 **Percy's POV**

The girl's eye turned big and stared at as if waiting for an explanation.

"What do you mean by "Special treatment"?

I smiled and told her it was a very pleasurable thing.

"Just think of it as an easy punishment." I said. "It could've been much worse. But I take a fancy of you."

Then I quickly put her on my back and started walking to my room.

"Hey!" she shouted in my ears," Put me down this instance!" She kicked me through the whole ride.

"Oh she is so gonna get it hard", I thought.

Once I got to my room I threw her on my hard mattress. She stayed quiet from the pain for a second and started screaming again.

"For God's sake will you shut up!" I said harshly. Then I grabbed a rope and tied it around her hands and feet as she struggled and kicked. Her hands and feet may have been tied but her energy was not gone yet. Her voice ran around the room. It was so loud, my eardrums were about to pop.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I wished I had duck tape or something but unfortunately, I didn't. Instead my body did something my mind wouldn't have done. I kissed her. Hard. She stopped struggling and stayed still. We were in that position for some time, I felt something I had never felt before. It was mysterious and weird but those feelings were soon cut off when the girl suddenly decided kick where the sun didn't shine.

Blinded by my anger, I ripped off her clothes and left her in her undergarments. Quickly I took off my shirt and was about to take off my pants when I saw her eyes. Instead of the usual anger and wildness in it, there was fear and hatred.

I regained myself and put my shirt on. I didn't remember having a conscience of goodness but I guess I had good in my heart as well.

"I will let you go this time, but if I see you where you shouldn't be, we will continue from here."

The girl gave me the glariest glare a person could give. I untied her hands and feet and told her to leave.

As soon as she had the chance, she ran to her tent. As for me, I sat thinking about what happened.

 _"I never hesitated when giving the treatment to girls but why her?" Perhaps I am sick? I must tell Hitler about this. That girl, is not an ordinary person._

 **Ok 2** **nd** **chapter done! I'm not sure if this chapter would be considered short but I think it was ok. So as you can see, the special treatment is rape. And yes, percy has done it to other girls before. But to annabeth, he feels that he shouldn't. I won't put in the scenes of rape but you will know when it happens. Thank you for reading! Tell me if I made any mistakes or if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Percy's oocness is big but I will try to bring back his character in the future chapters. Bye!**


	3. Unknown Feelings?

**Hi guys! Honestly, I am forcing myself to write these days. Internet surfing and drawing seems more fun than writing but I knew there were some people who were actually waiting for this chapter so I decided to write. Don't worry this chapter will not be written half-heartedly. And I'm sorry if the last chapter was too jfkjnkjdsfah for you. Anyways thanks for reading and I hoe you enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Annabeth ran to her tent as quickly as possible. As she ran, Percy's face kept coming to her mind. All thoughts of running away should've been vanished after that but somehow, she was even more motivated to run away. Knowing what the special treatment was, there was no way she could stay here.

Without thinking, she ran and ran wherever her feet led her. In her heart, Annabeth knew she had no chance of escape but if there was only a speck, just a speck of chance-

"Hey! Where do you just think you're going?"

 _"An unknown voice. Must be a soldier" she thought. "At least he's not Percy."_

"Oh you are in a heap of trouble. Sir Hitler hates it when people _try_ to escape. Especially if it's a woman", he said and then smiled very evilly.

"Let go of me!", Annabeth shouted just as hard as she kicked.

"What's with all the noise?" a person, assuming to be Hitler, said.

"This woman tried to run away and _I_ caught her." He said proudly.

"I see. Where's Percy?"

"He's probably in his tent having horrible dreams of regret." Annabeth splatted at him.

"Did I ask you?"

"I wasn't not given permission to talk and you didn't specify to whom you were talking to so I _assumed_ you were talking to me."

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later. Johnson, gag her. She's too loud. And you, go get Percy. Tell him we caught a stubborn escaper."

"Yes sir!"

Annabeth thought about what Percy would do to her again.

" _I will let you go this time, but if I ever see you where you shouldn't be, we'll continue from here."_

She shuddered at the thought. She touched where he had kissed her and found out that it was now bruised.

"Sir Hitler! I must tell you something."

 _Oh speak of the devil. He's already here._

"Percy my son, I was sending for you."

"What is it?" He asked and then his eyes adverted to me and then it widened. He mumbled," That stupid girl." Facing back to Hitler he said," Don't worry about this girl, I'll take care of _it._

"Of course you will but I have something in mind myself which you will carry out." Percy's expression turned stiff. "The Special Treament would be nice but I want this smart mouth to get something even more…special."

"The Horsing." Percy said with terror.

"That's right son. The Horsing. Just right for this girl. And you're just the man to do it. What's the matter? You don't look good. I thought The Horsing was your favorite treatment."

"Hm? Oh yes but I was just uh thinking that the whip you be too precious to use on a useless girl. "

 _Whip? Did I hear right? And is he trying to protect me? But why?_

"What do you suggest then? I don't have time to be discussing about punishments right now. Just do what you need to do and be done with it. I believe you what I expect you to do for her punishment."

"Yes Sir. Leave it to me." With that done, he dropped her in a sack bag and took me somewhere.

She was dumped onto a hard ground without much care.

"Look _Annabeth,_ I don't know what you were thinking when I let you go but I let you go so that you would have the chance to restart. Not so that you can escape. How dumb are you?"

Annabeth tried talking with the gag but the sounds just came out muffled. He then ungagged her. "Just do it. Do the special treatment and leave me alone." She started crying.

"You're not so strong anymore huh? What happened to the smart-ass comments? And just so you know, I decided to not do the special treatment today." Percy said surprised at his own words. He didn't know why but he wanted to help her not hurt her. There was tugging at his heart. "I'm not just letting you go. I feel pity for you so I'm not doing it today. Get that?"

He untied her hands and waited for her to leave but she didn't.

She spoke to him instead. "Why are you helping me? So that you can torture me more later?"

"Idiot I said it was because you looked so pitiful. Now hurry up and go."

The sunlight was peeking just by the mountains. When the light reached them, Annabeth saw Percy' eyes.

Despite his personality, they had a pure green. Like a sea in it's calmest moods.

" You're eyes. They're green."

Percy blushed that the comment. He had never been spoken to like that. "Sh-shut up! Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

Annabeth laughed. She was surprised that she could still smile. "I guess you still are a human." Then her face hardened again. "Anyways, I'm going. Don't stop me."

She ran in the sunrise as her blonde hair swayed in the wind.

 _"This feeling again! Hitler. Sir Hitler will know what this is. He must know._

Just as Percy, Annabeth caught herself thinking about him all morning. _He was so harsh with me last night. There's no way I can fall in- no no.. There's no way at all. But he was different just now. Not a harsh soldier but just a wrong taught boy. A boy who was raised in the wrong hands is all. Wait a minute. Am I trying to convince myself that he's a good guy? What is wrong with me?_

 **Whew another chapter done. I hope this one was a bit more light than the last chapter. I tried to change Percy personality back to normal for a moment. I know the ending was a cheesy but I just had to do it. I hope you enjoyed the super small percabeth moment. Bye and thanks for reading!**


	4. New Beginnings

**I am really a lazy person. I have been putting aside fanfiction and instead, I have been watching animes and living my life. God has given me chance to restart on this writing gig by putting me in a place with NO internet. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Time to get this party started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters nor the Natzi people. Especially not Hitler.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Somehow I had fallen asleep after the horde of events and thoughts. To be honest, I wanted to sleep in as much as possible, seeing that I basically stayed up all night. But of course, that was impossible. The other women were up and about. The soldiers were screaming at our faces and I was on the floor, in the middle of all the craziness. Why not? I could just sleep right though it!

Just as my eyes were about to close, something, or someone, nudged me in the shoulder.

"Psstt. Wake up. Wake up!"

With all my willpower, I opened my eye. It was a girl around my age. Maybe 17 or 18. She had the messiest of braids and her eyes, they were full of colors as if they couldn't decide on just a color.

I was curious. I knew that there were hundreds of girls my age here but something about her sparked.

When she saw my eyes open, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I know you're tired but if you don't get up right now, breakfast, aka our only meal for the day, may pass right under your nose."

"I-"

Before I could finish, she pulled me in the crowd of women.

I had no idea how I made it out of there with food and a working body. The women became animals to get their meals. I looked down at the food. It was a mushy looking oatmeal. Flies were everywhere and the heat was burning through my skin.

As I started eating, someone walked up in front of everyone.

"Alright! My name is General Jason. From here on out, we will become real close to each other. No secrets. No lies. Finish up your breakfasts quickly. We have a whole day of work ahead of us. I expect all you down here with your new clothes in the next 5 minutes. GO!"

He sounded rushed. Skipping from one topic to the next. I barely understood anything. One thing I heard. New clothes. Surprisingly, they are actually thinking of out bodies. Amazing. The girl once again grabbed my arm and pulled me up, interrupting my thoughts.

'Come on! We only have 5 minutes to eat and get dressed. This is no time to be daydreaming."

I "shoved" the food in my face and went with the girl to get our clothes.

A man with a huge beard was handing out the clothes. They were uniforms. The colors were faded and the smell of it was horrible. The Natzi's were thinking of our bodies but they weren't thinking our feelings.

I was still grateful for the clothes. I quickly changed into them and walked back outside.  
"So, my name's Piper. I couldn't introduce myself before. Sorry for the grabbing and pulling." She attempted a smile.

I tried to smile back. "My name's Annabeth. Thanks for waking me up. I wouldn't have had enough willpower to wake up myself. It's all thanks to you that I'm still here."

"No problem," She replied back, "We were taken from our homes, our families, and everything we had. I think everyone here should at least work as a team and _try_ to make things go well. Besides, what are friends for? That is, if you see me as a friend."

I was stunned by her optimistic personality. All I had ever thought about was running away from here but maybe her idea is bad. Being used like puppet dolls for their pleasure. Doing all their dirty work.

No way was I going to do that. Especially the special treatment. One thing done wrong and bam! There goes your purity. I still couldn't forget about the incident with Percy.

"Uh, Annabeth? Are you okay? You look a bit sick."

My mind came back to the present.

"Sorry, I was thinking. "

"About what?" Her face looked worried.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her my thoughts so I lied. "I've always had a hard time making friends so I was thinking on how to do it.''

Piper's expression lifted up. "Oh don't worry about that! I acutally know this girl who used to live in my neighbor…hood." She looked away. Soon, I realized she was crying. "I'm sorry. Just thinking about, about that, makes me feel-"

Her sentence was cut off by a horrible, horrible person. A Natzi General. More specially, General Jason.

"Do I hear someone crying?" General Jason's face was rock hard as he squinted at Piper. "Such a pretty face but such a bad attitude. Crying on the first day. Just tells me what type of character you are."

I knew I should have kept quiet but of course, my damn mouth couldn't hold it in.

"Uh sir?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't know about you but I'm thinking that this girl's in pain because, oh I don't know, you guys took her from her family? What! Did you think we were going to be all flowers and rainbows here?"

His eyes squinted once more to me and said quietly, "I hoped we wouldn't get a smartass mouth as one of our workers." He sighed. "I really don't like punishments, especially to beautiful young ladies, but when you come out like this, there's nothing I can do."

Before I realized what was going on, two other soldiers held me by the arm and pulled me far across.

"Annabeth!"

Piper's eyes were red and her face had a hint of fear? Anger? General Jason shushed her and went along with his schedule.

"Well, I guess this is a good experience to have. Now you all will know how to behave."

The soldiers tied me to a pole. One of them brought a whip. The other one brought a gag. He gagged me while the other soldier was getting ready to whip me.

I knew it would hurt. I knew it well. But I didn't want to give them the satisfaction so with emotionless eyes I started right at them.

"How dare you? A dirty girl dare looks at this godliness?"

I almost threw up from the gross humor. For once, I was thankful for the gag. I wish they would give me earplugs next.

General Jason was not amused. Instead, he looked impatient. "Just hit her already Jonathon. We wasted enough time."

"Sorry sir. Yes sir." Then he whispered to me. "Here I go. Get ready." He laughed harshly.

I closed my eyes and got ready for the pain. The sound of his arm moving upwards and moving downwards. Each second was long. _Hurry up and do it!_

5 seconds. 6 seconds. 7 seconds. Nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes and lifted me head. The sun was burning into my eyes as I looked up.

There were 2 hands on the whip handle. The Jonathon guy and… Percy?

 **Mwahhhhhhhahahahaha. I finally have gotten out of my lazy period and I started writing. I know. I seriously have problems with cliché endings. It was supposed to be more cliché but lucky for you, I fixed it a bit. I tried to make this story a bit more lighthearted(just in case if one of my readers are weakhearted). Also tried adding some humor. I put in some of the other characters in here, as you guys probably already noticed. I want to add Nico here. What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading my super amateur story. I hope you enjoyed it. A least a little bit.**


End file.
